PC:Eithal Lemindt Arehei (H.M.Gimlord)
=L4W:PC:Eithal Lemindt Arehei (H.M.Gimlord)= From ENWiki Jump to: navigation, search |- | colspan="2"|'Racial Abilities' Powerful Athlete: When you make an Athletics check to jump or climb, roll twice and use either result. |- | colspan="2"|'Class Features' Font of Life, Guardian Might: Earthstrength, Nature's Wrath |- | colspan="2"|http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/Image:Battack.gif Basic Attack +13 vs AC 1d12+7 damage |- | colspan="2"|http://www.enworld.org/wiki/index.php/Image:Branged.gif Ranged Basic Attack Improvised: +3 vs. AC 1d4 damage |- | colspan="2"|'Feats' Sudden Roots, Crushing Earthstrength, Guard of Stone, Courage of the Lone Stag, Axe Expertise |- | colspan="2"|'Skills' Athletics +14, Heal +8, Nature +10, Perception +8 |- | colspan="2"|'Languages' Allarian, Dwarven |- | colspan="2"|'Powers' |} Fluff Background In her childhood she lived in the mountains of the Malibri island archipelago, where she studied under the shaman leaders of her extended family. She learned a deep respect for the earth, and fierce fighting style grown from the rock that she thought would be forever beneath her feet. It was not to be though. Pirates landed on her island and established a base of operations from which they would launch lucrative campaigns against unwary convoys traveling between Erkemhest and Avenroc. Her caln was discovered and eliminated. Only she and her brother, Mavaithe, survived. They were taken and forced to work for the pirates as laborers, carrying heavy loads. Over the course of this miserable experience, Mavaithe fell defending her from a counterattack during a boarding operation. One day the pirate captain bit off more than he could chew. He attacked the famous exploration ship The Gale as it set sail for the south of Avenroc. The captain of The Gale, a stouthearted maritime dwarf named Fargo Flintcrusher dealt the pirates a fatal blow, and sank the pirate ship, but not before rescuing Eithal from her nefarious fate. Unfortunately, Fargo lost many men in the battle, and couldn't let her go right away. She lived on The Gale for seven years, indentured to the Dwarf, and promised that she could earn her freedom. The day finally arrived when The Gale pulled into Daunton Harbor. Now Eithal wishes to see the world on her own terms, preferably with the ground beneath her feet. Appearance Age: 19 years Gender: Female Height: 7'7" Weight: 290lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Physical Description: Eithal is tall and extremely muscular. She dresses modestly in stitched animal skins and hard leather hide armor. Her hair is brown, highlighted with blond and hangs in a multiplicity of tight braids that extend only past her shoulders. Her hands are leathery and very familiar with the feel of her greataxe, which she swings with as much ease as most people swing a stick. Hooks Brastrix Avreskt', the dragonborn pirate captain, defeated by Fargo Flintcrusher, did not perish with his ship. He survived and found his way back to Malibri. He's conducting raids once more off the coast of Avenroc and he remembers Fargo well. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses NOTE: The +4 Class bonus to AC is from Eithal's Guardian Might (Earthstrength) class feature, since this template will not calculate her Con Mod as the attribute for AC. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features *Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * *Mountain's Tenacity: Eithal has a +1 racial bonus to will * *Powerful Athlete: When Eithal makes an Athletics check to jump or climb, she rolls twice and takes either result * *Stone's Endurance: See stat block above * Class Features *Font of Life: At the start of Eithal's turn, she can roll a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. She rolls saving throws at the end of her turn as normal. *Guardian Might (Earthstrength): Eithal can add her Con mod to AC instead of Dex or Int while not in heavy armor. Using Second Wind grants Eithal an untyped bonus to AC equal to her Con mod. *Nature's Wrath: On Eithal's turn, she can mark each adjacent enemy as a free action until the end of her next turn. *+1 to Will, +1 to Fortitude Feats *Sudden Roots: Whenever Eithal hits an enemy with an Opportunity Attack, that enemy is slowed until the end of its next turn. *Crushing Earthstrength: When Eithal uses her second wind, she gains a +4 bonus to her weapon damage rolls until the end of her next turn. *Guard of Stone: While Eithal is under the effect of her stone’s endurance racial power, each enemy marked by Eithal takes an additional penalty to attack rolls for attacks that don’t include Eithal as a target. The penalty equals her Constitution modifier and lasts until the end of her next turn. *Courage of the Lone Stag: When Eithal marks three or more enemies with Nature’s Wrath, she gains a +2 bonus to weapon damage rolls against creatures she marks until the start of her next turn. This bonus increases to +3 at 11th level, and to +4 at 21st level. *Axe Expertise: Eithal gains a +1 feat bonus to hit with Axes. Eithal also rerolls the first 1 on damage rolls with axes, taking the second result. *Markings of the Victor: The first time Eithal makes an attack roll during each encounter, she can roll twice and use either result. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Dwarven Powers Powers Known *Warden **At-Will - 1st Level ***Warden's Fury ***Warden's Grasp ***Strength of Stone ***Thorn Strike **Encounter - 1st Level ***Grasping Winds **Encounter - 3rd Level ***Burst of Earth's Fury **Daily - 1st Level ***Form of the Relentless Panther **Daily - 5th Level ***Storm Strike ***Bear's Endurance *Racial **Encounter ***Stone's Endurance Powers to Hit Equipment Gold remaining 23 (100-30-30-2-15=23) Weight 81/200 lbs Total "wealth": 81 New Gold Balance: 23+15(from sale of mundane greataxe)+15(from sale of mundane hide armor)+313(from A Simple Dungeon Crawl)+796gp (from The Rerisen Tower)+72(from sale of Magic Hide Armor +1)=1234gp Rebounding Boon (Legendary Boon): Property: 19-20 crit range vs undead. Property: '''When Eithal spends a healing surge she may stand up from prone as a free action. '''Property: When Eithal is healed from 0 hp or less she may spend an additional healing surge. Tracking Treasure Wish List AC improvements would be nice. Things that allow Eithal to push, pull, or slide enemies (or allies for that matter). Items with area attacks, or that allow Eithal to attack more than one enemy at a time. Level 1: Restful Bedroll Level 2: Bracers of Mighty Striking, Tanglefoot bag(s) (more than one preferrably) Level 3: Flask of the Dragon's Breath Level 4: Lifefont Armor +1 Level 5: Girdle of the Oxen, Thunderstone(s) (more than one preferrably), Battleforged Armor +1 Level 6: Horned Helm Level 7: ? Level 8: ? XP 1548xp earned from A Simple Dungeon Crawl 2952xp earned from The Rerisen Tower 3254xp earned from Beyond the Rerisen Tower 2730 earned from Beyond the Rerisen Tower Judge Comments Approval 1 While I'm extremely flattered that you love Crag so much that you're creating a warden yourself, It might be a good idea for you to take his link out of your statblock section ;) There's also a section missing in your Summary section for Senses as it's showing the { { Senses } } brackets. The only other thing I can find is that there were a couple of times that Eithal was referenced as a "he" rather than as "she". Very very minor things in all. 1 approval from Kalidrev! Approval 2 Comments from JoeNotCharles: *You're vastly undersized and underweight for a Goliath *You have Handaxe listed as your Ranged Basic Attack, but you're not carrying one *The damage on your Basic Melee Attack is wrong *The Str and Con mods are switched in the summary *Restless Panther Attack is missing the Effect and Miss lines *Form of the Restless Panther only gives a +1 to attack enemies marked by you All fixed except for the Ranged Basic Attack (was fixed in the math section but not the summary), so I just removed it from the summary. Approved now! Approval 1 for Level 4 You don't actually need approval yet, as you're continuing with the same DM, but here are some comments: *In the summary, your bloodied value should be 28. *Two feats (Guard of Stone and Crushing Earthstrength) are missing from the summary. *Thorn Strike has a range of Melee 2, not Melee weapon. *Stone's Endurance should include the effect from the Guard of Stone feat. *Grasping Winds has a range of Melee weapon, not Close burst 1. *Warden's Tempest does not have the Weapon keyword. *You should have your life font armor and maw of the guardian weapon described somewhere. --Mewness Approval 2 for Level 4 D'oh! Never got approved for Lvl 4. Oh well. Approval 1 for Level 7 Approval 2 for Level 7 Status Warden Craves Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval